Love is Always starring you strait in the Face
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: Y/Y Combination. Yugi is mad at Yami, but Yami loves Yugi... What'll happen? Its a songfic remember... How will It affect the story?Rating may go up...


I do not own Yugioh. I wish I did, 'cause The Yami's would be paired up with their Hikari's so fast, you wouldn't be able to say: Ishkabible Hampster juice!!  
  
Like I said. I wish I owned Yugioh...-_-;;;;;;  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// "Speach" 'thought' ""Intruder in mind"" **************************************************************************** ****** //Yugi!! listen to me!! I'm sorry!!// Yami was pleaing with his Hikari. He had just done something stupid. None-the-less idiotic. He almost killed a man. Even though he thought it would be better for his Hikari. /Go away!!/ Yugi shouted back at him. "Yugi!!" Tea Gardener, his best friend, was trying to get his attention, but he just still starred. //Please? I wont do it again.. I promise...// Yami tryed again, just to get the same cold rejection. See, Yami loved his Hikari... But he knew, his Hikari hated him... He and Yugi where just facing, Seto... Yugi's rivel. They where losing, but then, somehow, they found a way to win. When Seto saw that he was going to lose, he stepped up to the edge of the castle. Yami had sent his monster to attack, which would kill Seto. But Yugi stopped it. Thats why Yami knew Yugi dispised him... They had just got some starchips for Yugi, from Mai.Yugi finally snapped out of it, and they headed off towards the entrance. Later that night, Yugi woke from a startling dream... "What-the?" Yugi woundered aloud. //Whats wrong?// Yami asked, waking up from the jolt from Yugi. /Hmmph.../ Was Yugi's responce to his Yami. //I'm sorry!! Please!!// Yugi could tell his Yami was crying now. Even if he was inside the puzzle. /If I trust you, you'll do it again.../ //No....I promise. I WONT do it again!!// /O-okay... but...no funny tricks...okay?/ Yugi gave in... //Thank you...No tricks. I promise...// Yami sighed thankfully. /Spirit?/ Yugi asked, but the name made Yami shudder. //Call me Yami. Please...// /Yami?/ He tryed again, only in a shakyer voice. //Yes?// He liked that name better...He didn't know why... /Why did you wanna be friends with me so badly? I mean.../ He blushed. Yami matterialized out of the puzzle, so he was sitting in a chair, next to Yugi. "Hmm?" He asked looking at him. "Why....where you so persistant to become my friend again? Is it 'cause you dont want me to lose, 'cause you can't stand losing to someone? Or...do you care? For me I mean..." Yugi asked, blushing like a tomato. "Depends on what you want to hear..." Yami sounded nearvouse. "Nevermind..." Yugi quickly turned on a sterio, as he layed down in bed, and clossed his eyes. He opened them again. " Yami.... you wanna lay down?" He asked, inviting Yami to his bed with him... "Thanks..." He said, laying down. Yami and Yugi both closed their eyes. But as a new song came on, they listened, to each and every word. It went like this...  
  
I open my eyes, I see your face, I can not hide, I can't earase the way you make me feel inside.You complete me, thats why, somethin about you makes me feel, that soon in my heart you'de soon be thee. Down on my knees I'm asking you, just these three words I wanna hear from you... Yes, I will, take your hand and walk with you. Yes, I will, Say these three words I promise you. Yes, I will, Give you everything you need, and someday start a family!! Yes, I will, take your hand and walk with you. Yes, I will, Be there I promise you. Yes, I will, Give you everything you need, and someay start a family!!  
  
"Aibu?" Yami interupted the song quietly. He wasnt sure if he should call him that yet... "Yes? Whats wrong?" Yugi opened his eyes, looking into Yami's. " I was wondering... Do you still want to know? Why I was so persistant I mean..." Yami muddered, nervously. " Depends...Are you willing to tell?" Yugi questioned. " Do you wanna know?" "Sure. Tell me..." Yami hadn't expected that. "Well....I....care..." He turned around, so he was't facing Yugi any more. But now he could tell he was blushing. It was silent, except for the on-going song.  
  
I stayen beside you. In every thing you do. Where ever you go, whatever you do, Baby I'll be there, For you... The song ended. "Yami...?" Yugi asked, nearvously. "Y-yes....a-aibu?" He was scared. Scared of being turned down....Turned down by Yugi....the one he loved... "I.......I..." He was at a lose of words. He just let his body, and- mostly-his heart take over. Sooner than he thought, Yami found himself in a tight, hug. Yugi's arms where arous his waist. //A-aibu...?// /Shuttup.../ Yugi was injoying this moment.Even though he didn't understand why... //Yugi....why?//Yami asked anyway. /I get it now...Why I trusted you again...its 'cause.../ Yugi stopped. It was silent. No sound in the room. Then, all of a sudden, The power goes out, leaving the room in pitch black. Yugi clutched onto Yami, afraid. Yami held him close. //Don't worry, aibu...Its justa-//He was cut off, by someone, or something saying. ""Power failure??"" A weird voice aked, invading Yami, and Yugi's mind, causing Yugi to clutch tighter to his aibu. /Y-Yami....I'm scarred.../ Yugi said. //I know Yugi...I know...// Yami's voice seemed mad. ''"Ohhhh.....Whats wrong Pharoh, dude?? Gotta little Hikari you havta be good for??"" The voice teased. 'I know that voice...' Yami thought to himself. **************************************************************************** ****** Hehehe...I'll leave you there!!!Now!! Review!! And sorry for my spelling. Its as good as Joey's dad is drunk!! 


End file.
